


I thought you were dead

by makeshiftrolley



Series: Snapshots [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/pseuds/makeshiftrolley
Summary: Prompt: "I thought you were dead."





	I thought you were dead

Cullen sends out a signal flare, illuminating the night sky. The ground beneath Josephine shook, and from a distance she could hear the tumble of snow and rocks. 

Haven was terrifying. She was one of the first to seek refuge in the Chantry, and at every minute, she saw bodies upon bodies of the dead and the injured hauled into their refuge. Josephine wondered how long they would stay in here. If the Chantry would even last against this invasion. 

She was the first to join the pilgrimage to safety, even as she protested. She wanted to be there with the workers who laid down their lives (most never held a sword, much less a weapon). 

Now Josephine waits, and has waited until the rest of the Inquisitor’s companions marched into the clearing, as Leliana arrived with her agents and as Cullen stumbled into the clearing, exhausted. 

Yet the Inquisitor hasn’t returned, nor Vivienne or Solas or  _Cassandra_. 

 _What if?_ What if once they searched the remains of Haven, they find four lifeless bodies?

No, the though should not have crossed her mind. 

They had so much more to learn about one another. Cassandra proved to be a remarkable woman in what little conversations they had, and Josephine wanted to pry, to open up all of Cassandra’s secrets. She shouldn’t be dead, she doesn’t deserve to be dead. 

A moment later, Cassandra staggered into the clearing, heaving Vivienne and Solas with her. And Josephine swore there were tears pooling around her eyes.  _Thank the Maker, she’s alive._

Cassandra made her way to a cot, and Josephine knelt beside her. 

“I thought you were dead,” her voice was soft, almost a whisper. Cassandra reached a trembling hand to her cheek. Underneath her armour, Josephine could feel the tenderness of her heart. Cassandra’s lips form into a weak smile, which Josephine graciously returned. 

The footfalls of a scout interrupted their reunion, and she inquires “But what of the Inquisitor, my lady?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one, but I'm posting all my drabbles from [tumblr](thevetranyxs.tumblr.com) on here.


End file.
